A Picnic on the Hill
by SSG Tim the Hedgehog
Summary: tails and cream have been hanging out with each other for a long time since the metarex incidents. tails has started to get feelings for cream and a few days ago he decided to ask if she felt the same


Sorry everyone this is my first one so plz be patient I will accept any reviews even flames I am fairly new at the whole fanfic idea. Also I know Cream can fly but for the purpose of this story she cant.

Character Ages

Tails-10

Cream-9

Sonic-18

Amy-16

_**A Picnic on the Hill**_

**Tails' Workshop**

**Tails POV**

**12:01 AM**

I cant sleep. I keep thinking about...a lot of things actually. About past adventures, the day I first met my best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog, about losing who I thought was the love of my life, Cosmo. Also I was thinking about the next project with the Tornado. But every thought was broken by a single name.

"Cream" I said to no one in particular. I don't know why but since the Metarex incident me and her have been together quite a bit. More than usual. We have been going to the beach, making sand castles, going out to eat, just whatever you could think of. She has been like a sister to me since Cosmo...passed on. But lately I have begun to think of her as more than just a friend. And it was until just the other day when I had the courage to ask if she felt the same way...

**Cream's house**

**Creams POV**

**2 days ago**

**7:30 AM**

"Cream! Breakfast-time!!" shouted my mom, Vanilla. I woke up from my dream, although I can't remember half of it anyways. I got out of bed, woke up Cheese, my Chao, and went to get ready for the day. After taking a shower I put on my normal red dress with a blue ascot-looking thingy (a/n. Sorry I don't know what that thing she wears on her neck is called), my red and yellow shoes and white gloves, and I headed downstairs to the kitchen table. There my mom had cooked my favorite breakfast which she called Vanilla Cream Cheese. Basically it was 3 vanilla flavored pancakes with cream cheese, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. It was my favorite meal ever.

"Eat up honey before it gets cold" said Mom.

"OK!" I said.

After breakfast I ran upstairs to grab my things. I was supposed to met Tails at Station Square Mall at 9:00. Me and him were gonna go hang out and he was gonna teach me all about how the Tornado worked. Sure it was boring but just being with Tails is fun for me. I don't know why but me and him have been hanging out almost every day since the Meterex incident. We even had a sleepover at my house a few days ago. With Sonic and Amy spending a lot of time together I haven't been able to hang out with her, and I never really talk to Rouge that much so that pretty much left Tails. What with us being the same age and all made it pretty good for both of us. So after I got my things I was gone.

"Bye Mother have a good day!!" I said right before I went out the door

"Bye Cream, dearie, you be safe now!"

"I will!"

And with that I went out the door.

**Vanilla's POV**

"I will!" said Cream with that same smile on her face. And then she was gone. 'She's growing up so fast' I thought to myself. Oh well I can't dwell on her all day can I. I actually had my own day planned. A few days ago Vector finally asked me to accompany him on a date. Me and him were going to go to the movies and then out to eat. He is such a nice person. And besides I know my Cream is well taken care of. Tails is a very good boy I know he will take good care of her. I sat down next to Cheese and watched my stories while waiting on Vector to show up.

**Tails POV**

**8:45 AM**

While working on the Tornado, I glanced up at my clock I kept on my tool chest. 8:45 AM. At first I didn't think nothing of it and went back to work, but then something struck me.

"AAAAHHHHH! I'm going to be late!" I screamed. I threw all my tools in the tool chest ran to the bathroom to clean up. After that I ran out the door with Sonic screaming "whats the rush, lil bro!?"

"I'mgonnabelatetometCreamatthemalltalktoyoulaterbye!!" I said as I rushed out the door.

"Awww, Tails and Cream are going out on a little date how cute!" said Amy

"I know its so cute isn't it" Sonic teased.

I went on to the mall ignoring Sonic and Amy's catcalls at me but somehow wishing they were right about the 'date'part. I shrugged it off and started up my tails and began flying to the mall. I figured it was much faster than running and I might not get as tired. I thought to myself I should take Cream up here with me she would probably enjoy this. I continued my flight to the mall hoping Cream wouldn't think I had stood her up.

**Cream's POV**

**8:55 AM**

I finally arrived at out scheduled meeting place in the food court but only to find out Tails isn't here yet. I started to leave but then I realized he still had 5 minutes to get here. I figured I would wait the extra 5 min to give him time to get here. I went to take a seat and wait.

Five minutes later I decided I would just leave. Tails wasn't showing up. Tears started to form in my eyes and I began to walk out the door. Just then I heard a familiar noise. It was kinda like a helicopter but softer.

"Tails!!" I said. He finally touched down a few feet from me.

"Hi Cream!" he said

"Hi"

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"I dont know I thought you were gonna show me how the Tornado worked?"

"I decided that was probably gonna be to boring for you so I thought you might wanna go have a picnic or something?"

"That sounds fun, Tails!" I said unaware of his next words.

"Cream do you wanna fly there?" he said.

"Tails you know I cant fly" I said skepticly.

"I know I was hoping you wanted me to fly you there?" Tails asked.

"How? You didn't bring the Tornado with you."

With that he grabbed me and held me tightly as his tails started up. I felt my feet leave the ground and we were airborne. I felt the wind from Tails' namesakes blowing through my fur and blowing my ears around. After a while I looked up and looked into Tails' sapphire-blue eyes and got lost in them. He is so cute and nice. Why didnt I notice him before? Well we were here now and thats all that matters to me. His voice shook me out of it.

"Cream are you ok?" he asked.

I shook out of my daydream and said "yes I'm ok why do you ask"

"You just looked weird is all"

"Oh, ok"

"By the way we are here"

He let me down and I looked up at probably the most beautiful sight in my life. We were on top of a hill with a single tree on top of it and underneath the tree was a red and white checkered blanket with all the food I could eat on top of it. It was just amazing!! I went to sit down on the blanket opposite Tails and began to eat. After we were done we gathered up the picnic stuff and put it in the basket. We were about to leave when...

**Tails POV**

**11:00 AM**

After we got all the picnic stuff all packed up I decided it was now or never.

"Hey Cream can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tails you know you can ask me anything"

"Well..um..its just that...umm"

What she did next I will always remember for as long as I live. While I was trying to figure out what to say Cream jumped up and gave me a big kiss, right on the lips. At first I was kinda startled but then I fell into a deep passionate kiss with her. After what seemed like five hours but was only 10 seconds, we finally broke the kiss.

"Cream what did you do that for?" I asked.

"Cause I knew what you were gonna say"

"Really what was I gonna say then?"

"You were gonna tell me you loved me"

"Umm...yeah your right thats exactly what I wanted to say." She then gave me a peck on the cheek

"I love you too, I always have. I was just waiting for you to say something. But when I saw you didnt know what to say I decided actions would speak louder than words."

"Really? Cream I hope we can be together forever"

"Me too...Miles. Hehehe."

"Hey dont call me that!"

"Miles Prower how dare you tell me what to do" she said playfully and started running towards her house.

"Hey come back here Cream. Cream! Wait up!!" I screamed. I grabbed the basket and took off after her. We were happier than ever.

_**THE END**_

Well let me know how it was. Like I said I will take any reviews, good or bad. Plz review. May do a sequel just depends on how many people like it

Tails- I liked it

Cream- Me too!!

Cheese- Chao Chao!!

RabidKnuxfan59- Well thanks guys that means a lot to me seein as it is my first fic and all

Tails- You did good

RabidKnuxfan59-thank you again

Cream-Review!!

Cheese-Chao Chao Chao!!

RabidKnuxfan59


End file.
